Snow White
| darsteller = Ginnifer Goodwin Bailee Madison | sprecher = }} Schneewittchen ist eine Hauptfigur in Once Upon a Time. Geboren als Prinzessin ist sie später gezwungen, sich im Wald vor ihrer Stiefmutter zu verstecken. Sie schafft es später dennoch ihre Wahre Liebe Prinz James zu heiraten. Geschichte Kindheit Schneewittchen ist die Tochter von König Leopold und seiner ersten Frau. Diese starb jedoch, als Schneewittchen noch sehr jung war. Als Kind dreht das Pferd, auf dem sie reitet, plötzlich durch, sie wird jedoch von Regina gerettet. Dass das durchgehende Pferd und die scheinbar zufällige Anwesenheit Reginas von dessen Mutter Cora arrangiert war, hat sie nie erfahren. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Regina das Leben seiner Tochter gerettet hat, hält der König um Reginas Hand an, so wie Cora es geplant hatte. Später kann Schneewittchen beobachten, wie Regina einen anderen Mann, den Stallburschen Daniel, küßt. Das kleine Mädchen ist verwirrt und will es ihrem Vater erzählen, doch Regina fängt sie vorher ab. Sie erklärt ihr, dass ihr Vater zwar ein großartiger Mann sei, sie jedoch Daniel lieben würde. Sie bittet Schneewittchen, das Gesehene als Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, was Schneewittchen auch verspricht. thumb|left|Die junge Schneewittchen. Cora jedoch, die bemerkt hat, dass ihre Tochter ihr etwas verheimlicht, spielt geschickt mit Schneewittchens Muttergefühlen um so zu erfahren, was geschehen ist. Als Cora kurz darauf Daniel tötet, beginn Reginas lebenslanger Hass auf Schneewittchen. Um ihre Rache weiter zu verfolgen, heiratet sie Schneewittchens Vater nun doch. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Jahre Später, Schneewittchen ist mittlerweile eine junge Frau, lässt Regina Schneewittchens Vater töten. Weil Schneewittchen vom ganzen Volk geliebt wird, engagiert sie einen außenstehenden, den Jägersmann, um auch Schneewittchen töten zu lassen. Die Prinzessin erkennt, dass der Ritter, den die Königin mitgeschickt hat um sie zu bewachen, keiner aus dem Hof ihres Vaters ist und kann vorübergehend entkommen. Sie weiß jedoch, dass der Jäger sie auf jeden Fall irgendwann einholen wird, deswegen nimmt sie sich die Zeit einen Brief zu schreiben, den der Jäger der Königin übergeben soll. Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hat, hat der Jäger Mitleid, er verschont Schneewittchen und bringt der Königin stattdessen ein Rehherz mit. Schneewittchen lernt Rotkäppchen kennen, als sie sich eines Nachts in deren Hühnerstall versteckt, weil die Königin nach ihr suchen lässt. Sie stellt sie sich als Mary vor und hilft Rotkäppchen, den Großen Bösen Wolf, der ihr Dorf terrorisiert, zu verfolgen. Durch die Spuren glauben die Mädchen, der Wolf sei Rotkäppchens Liebe, Peter. Zu spät offenbart sich, dass der Wolf in Wirklichkeit Rotkäppchen selbst ist. Sie hat Peter bereits zerfleischt, als Schneewittchen und Rotkäppchens Großmutter es schaffen, sie aufzuhalten. Rotkäppchen ist schwer geschockt als erkennt, was sie getan hat, doch Schneewittchen kann sie in Sicherheit bringen, bevor die Jagdgemeinschaft des Dorfes herausfindet, was geschehen ist. Treffen mit Prinz Charming Schneewittchen bestielt eine Kutsche, die sie für eine von der Bösen Königin hält, in Wirklichkeit jedoch Prinz James und seine Verlobte Abigail transportiert. In dem Juwelenbeutel, den sie ergattert, befindet sich ein Ring, ein Erbstück, das James von seiner Mutter erhalten hat, um ihn einmal seiner Frau zu geben. Weil sie entkommen ist, fängt James sie später mit einem Fangnetz ein, doch Schneewittchen hat die Juwelen bereits verkauft. Bei dem Versuch, den Ring wiederzubeschaffen, treten Schneewittchen und Prinz James gegen schwarze Ritter und Trolle an. Sie opfert sogar den dunklen Feenstaub, welchen sie eigentlich gegen die Böse Königin einsetzen wollte, um den Prinzen zu retten. Später bekommt Schneewittchen einen Brief von Prinz James, er fordert sie auf, sollte sie auch ihn lieben, ihn auf seinem Schloss zu besuchen, dann würde er die Eheschließung, die sein Vater arrangiert hat, abblasen. Bei dem Versuch sich ihm zu nähern wird sie jedoch gefasst und König George erpresst Schneewittchen, sodass sie James sagt, dass sie ihn nicht liebe. Als sie danach das Schloss verlässt, lädt der Zwerg Grumpy, den sie im Kerker kennen gelernt hat, sie ein mit ihm zu kommen. In der Hütte von Grumpy und seinen Zwergenbrüdern, nimmt Schneewittchen dann einen Trank zu sich, um ihre Liebe zu vergessen. Aufgrund ihres Vergessens wird Schneewittchen wütend, reizbar und gemein. Nachdem ihre Freunde, die sieben Zwerge, sie zur Rede gestellt haben, beschließt sie, ihre Wut nicht an ihren Freunden auszulassen, sondern die Böse Königin zu töten. Um das zu verhindern, bringt Grumpy Schneewittchen zu Rumpelstilzchen, doch wider erwarten unterstützt dieser Schneewittchens Vorhaben sogar. Erst Prinz James schafft es, indem er sich in die Schussbahn des Pfeils wirft, mit dem sie die Königin treffen wollte, Schneewittchen zur Vernunft zu bringen. Der anschließende Kuss der beiden bricht den Vergessenszauber und macht Schneewittchen zu der Person, die sie vorher war. Als Schneewittchen von einem Apfel der Bösen Königin verflucht wird, sehen die 7 Zwerge keinen Ausweg mehr und legen sie in einen gläsernen Sarg. Prinz James, der anscheinend zu spät kommt, bittet darum, sich verabschieden zu können und kann mit einem Kuss Wahrer Liebe Schneewittchen wecken. Auf der Hochzeit der beiden taucht überraschend die Böse Königin auf. Als Hochzeitsgeschenk verspricht sie den beiden einen letzten friedlichen Tag, bevor sie Rache am ganzen Märchenland nehmen will. Als die schwangere Schneewittchen später mit dem Wahrsager Rumpelstilzchen spricht, erklärt dieser, dass die Königin einen schrecklichen Fluch benutzen wird, der unaufhaltsam ist. Er sagt jedoch auch voraus, sollte Schneewittchens Tochter in Sicherheit gebracht werden könnte diese den Fluch später brechen. James möchte Schneewittchen daraufhin in einem Schrank stecken, der aus fluchsicheren Holz gebaut wurde, doch die Geburt kommt zu früh und deswegen legt James die kleine Emma alleine in den Schrank und schafft es so, sie vor der Königin und dem Fluch zu retten. en:Snow White